Truh Or Dear
by ZERO MASON
Summary: This story was made to take the place of Kung Fu Panda, Truth or Dear by Zero Mason. The Furious Five, Po, and My oc Tingen are playing a game of Truth or Dear. M for later chapters. Read and Review.
1. What's Truth or Dear?

**Okay, this story will replace Kung Fu Panda, Truth or Dear by Zero Mason. That story just did not work for me. So, i'm going to make it my way. You can request a dear or truth. And I might use it. I do not own Kung Fu Panda, but I do own Tingen my wolg OC.**

What is Truth or Dear?

It was night in the Valley of Peace just after dinner, and the FuriousFive, Po, and Tingen were boared. Shifu was at a grand masters of kung fu, and left Tingen in chorge of the valley. No rades have happen sence Tai Lung's defeat at the hand's of Po. Tingen Looked over the six masters and then he got an idea.

"Hey guy's how about we play a game?" Tingen said with a smile on his face.

Master Tigress looked at Tingrn like he was crazy and said, "We are masters of kung fu, not little kids!"

"Relaxs Tigress," Viper said, then she looked a Tingen and asked, "What kind of game?

Tingen put his hand to his chin to think, and then he got an ideo and said, "How abou Truth or Dear?"

Th six others in the room looked at each other in silnce until Mantis spoke up, "Um, what is Truth or Dear?" Tingen looked confussed until he remembered that he just heared this game two years a go.

He stood up and said "I'll be right back," he left the room an in a fow minutes came back with an imptey bottle. "I'll show you guy's how to play, sit in a circle." Thesix mster listened to th wolf and sat in a circle in the center of the maen room. Tingen sat down between Tigress and Monkey. He then out the bottle in the center and spun it. The bottle spun for a while until it landed on, Po.

"So, what now?" asked Po, a little scared about going first.

Tingen looked at at the panda with a smile and sid, "Relax, now. Po, Truth Or Dear!"

He thought about it for a while then said, "Truth."

"Ok, Po said truth. That means that I can ask him any question and he will have tell the truth." Tingen expland and the he said, "Ok, Po. how long have you loved kung fu?"

"MY whole life!" Po said with out hesiasion.

"Ok, Po, it's your turn to spin." Tingen said. Po span the bottle and it landed on Monkey.

"Um, Dear."Monkey said.

"That means Po canmake you do anything!" Tingen said with a big smile.

"Okay, Monkey I dear you to, go in to master Shifu's room and mess it up." Po said with a giren. Monkey got up, and walked to the sleeping house. Ten mintures later he came back and sat back down.

"It's done." Monkey said.

"Okay, now we can start time game for real. Monkey, spin." Monkey took the bottle and spun it. It span for awhile, until it landed on...

To be Contiued.

**Ok this how their sitting Starting with Tingen and going left, Tingen, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, Po, and Tigress. Read and Review. The M will come Later.**


	2. Who Do You Love?

**Ok, chapter one was good, but this chapter will show why it rated M. **

Chapter two: You do you love.

Monkey spun the bottle lande on.....Tigress.

"Ok, Tigress. Truth or dear." Monkey asked.

"Dear, a true worrier takes a challenge." Tigress said in a proud tone.

"Lets, see," Monkey pondered for a until Mantis hopped on to his shoulder and wispered something into monkey's ear, "Oh, I like that one, Tigress, dear you to take off all your clothes until your turn is over." Everyone was in shock as they looked a Tigress you was brought red. Tigress got up to he feet, removed her shirt showing of her A-cup breast, and then she removed hr pants. There stood Tigress, naked. Monkey and Mantis looked her up and down liking what they saw, Viper looked at Tigress with envy, Po, Crane, and Tingen didn't look at her.

I'm not sitting back down, "Tigress said as she folded her arms over her breasts.

"That's okay, would you like me to spin for you?" Tingen offered.

"Sure, thanks." Tigress said glaring at Mantis. Tingen spun the bottle and it landed on.......Mantis.

"I pick dear, sweetie." Mantis said.

Tigress grined as she said her dear, "I dear you to jump in a bug sapper."

"WHAT!" Manti said, lowe his head, walkeout the front door, and yeld, "AHHHHHHHH." Mantis came back looking like he was in a toaster. Tigress beganputting her clothes back on. Matis took the bottle and spun it. It spun until it landed on, Po.

"Truth, I think you guy can get to know me better." the panda said with a smile.

"Okay, if you could fuck any girl in the valley, who would it be?" Mantis said with a sly smile.

"Well, to be onist, it would haveto be," Po had a thick blush on his face as h finshed, "Viper." Viper went red when he said her name, was she dreaming. Po span the bottle and it landed on Tingen.

"Since it was my idea to play, dear." Tingen said with a kind smile on his face.

"Okay, I dear you to kiss the person you realy like." Po said.

Tingen blushed and said, "Okay, but it will shock you guys." tingen got up, walked across the cicicer, and kissed...Crane near the base of his beack. Evrey body were in shock and ow when the wolf master just kissed the Master Crane. They just watched Tingen walk back to his seat, ast down, and span the bpttle. It landed on, Crane.

"Truth or dear, Crane," Tingen asked.

"Truth." Crane said with a smale.

"Crane, did you like my kiss." Tingen said with a smile and blush on his face.

"Yes," Crane said blushing as well. He then spun the bottle and it landed on, Viper.

"Dear," Viper said with any hesirashen.

"Oh right, I dear you to make out with person you like the most in this room." Crane said.

"Okay," Viper said happy to comply, She slithered past Crane , and came face to face to, Po. "Hello, Po."

"Hi, Viper," he said as his lips pushed up against he's. Viper waped her body around Po psuhing him over, onto the floor. The five other masters just watched the t masters lay there, tongues wrestling in the air. After three minutes, Tingenbegan to smell something coming from Viper. Tingen knew what it wasand hopped that no one else noyice it.

O.k., you two. Five minutes are up." Tingen said.

Viper and Po let go of each other, but not be for Viper whispered, "More later, Po." She moved back to her spot.

As she did so, Tingen thught, _A simple game, terned into this. Tonight will be FUN._

To Be contiued.

**Well, at least it's not a cliffhanger. If you people what more truth, please send me some., I'm good on dears. The next chapter will be posted after my final wound story, but I need you help. I poll will be on my profile. I will also exept votes on PM's and Reviews. This story well ether be Tigress/monkey, Mantis /Tigress, or Monkey/Mantis/Tigress. 8-17-09, will be the deadline. Oh, and if you don't like ViPo, well I'm sorry, but I love the idea. **


	3. The Truth Is Revieled

**Sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter. And in this one, there will be more sex theme truths and dare.**

Chapter three: The Full truth.

Viper clead her head, and spon the bottle. It kept spinning and it landed on .... Mantis. "Mantis truth or dare?"

"Since I got burned last time, truth," Mantis said as he was ready to answer anything.

"Okay, Why did you have Tigress get naked?" Viper asked.

"U..Uh, well. I just wanted to see her beauty before it was to late," Mantis said looking away from the others.

"To late for what?" Tigress asked?

"You fall in love with some one else," Mantis said with a bright red face. Tigress just looked at him in shock, and she fult something else. Mantis grabbed the bottle, and spon it. It landed on Crane.

"Dare," Craane said, not letting Mantis ask.

"Sure, I dare you to rip up your new painting," Mantis said still not looking at the others.

"Sure," Crane said as he got up, walked to his room, and came back with sheeads of paper in his bottle was spun, and it landed on..... Tigress. "Truth or Dare, trigress."

"Truth," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"All right, how do you feel about Mantis?" asked Crane.

"Well, at first I thougth he was a great fighter, but now he looks pretty good to me," Tigress said as she licked her lips. She span the bottle, and it landed on.....Tingen. "Truth or dare.

"Truth," Tingen said with a smile.

"How long have liked Crane?" She asked.

"Ever since I came back, his fethers, his grace, and just his whole body," Tingen answered making eye contac. He spun the bottle, and it landed on......Monkey. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Monkey said.

"I dare you to paint Master Shifu's room Pink," Tingen said with a smirk. Monkeys jaw dropped in shock. He got up, went to the paint room, and then he went to Shifu's room. He came back to with dropps of paint. He spon the bottle, and it landed on..... Po. "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Po siad with a smile.

Okay, I dare you to show us how much you love Viper," Monkey said.

Po looked at Viper and asked, "Is it okay with you."

Viper smiled slyly, slethered do him and said, "Oh yes, you can." And with that she layed down. Po picked her up, and ran his hands all over her scally body, and he end at her prize. He slowly rubbed his finger up and down, the slit.

He was about to push his finger in, but was stopped by, "O.k., thats eoungh of that," Tingen said. Po and Viper looked at each other, and sepirated and went to sit down. Tingen looked up and saw that the moon was almost above them. "Uh-on, its almost midnight, we have to go to bed." The other masters got up and left the main room, but non of them will ever fore get that game of Truth or Dare.

The End?

**This might be the last chapter for Truth or Dare, but that is up to you. Because if you guys want mr to, I will write three aftermath chapters so tell me. Ph, and gabster357 I used your dare, but I changed it little.**


End file.
